Robotic systems are increasingly used to assist humans in different situations. In particular, robotic systems can be important in situations during which direct human contact can be dangerous, or even life-threatening.
Over the years, robotic technologies have evolved substantially to facilitate robotic systems that can involve multiple master devices (or primary devices) for controlling various different slave devices (or secondary devices). Since the primary devices can receive commands via a user interface, operators can be located at various different locations.
One example application of the robotic systems is for Improvised Explosive Device Disposal (IEDD). IEDD technology has evolved from initial approaches that involve humans directly handling the Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs) to the more recent remote-controlled robotic systems that involve some direct human interaction with the IEDs. Most existing robotic systems, however, continue to be limited in their applications due to the primitive controls that are provided for operating the robotic system and the limited amount of data that can be retrieved and processed.